Remembering
by aubriejordan
Summary: The flock all moved on after saving the world getting new identities, memory wipes and being sent to places for work that they were recommended to work at. Although the doctors never expected for them to all end up in the same building. It all starts with Zimmerman's agency.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or the characters

Summary:

Max worked as a model, at the famous Zimmerman agency. She modelled off their best clothes, from bathing suits to formal dresses, Maxine Collins was the most loved model there. Although she still had an attitude and was sarcastic and often childish in her antics people still loved her. Liam was a new employee at the office, he worked as the boss, Brigid's personal assistant. Even though Brigid flirted with him constantly, literally she had called him in the middle of the night twice now and he had only been here a week, he still payed no mind to her. He was in love with someone else as luck would have it, although he couldn't remember who she was right now. All he knew was his heart belonged to someone. All the relationships he had been in never worked out because of it.

You see Maximum Ride, Nicholas Martinez, Angel Batchelder, Gazzy Sanders, Nudge Carter, and Iggy Reed all had wings. They had saved the world and then separated each getting memories wiped clean and gathering new identities they all moved on with their lives. Last thing they expected was to see each other again, let alone remember each other.

Nicholas Martinez was now Liam Price, Gazzy Sanders now is officially Ben Stewart, Maximum Ride now goes by Maxine Collins, Angel Batchelder is the one and only Kelly Grayson, Nudge Carter goes by Monique Ramirez, last but not least Iggy Reed after getting his eyesight back and seeing his flock one time before his memory was wiped is now Brandon Stevens. These six people now know nothing of each other. They all got placed in jobs that suited what they were good at; Nudge is a hair stylist/ Makeup artist as well as an excellent fashion designer, Iggy is a chef, Gazzy is a children model for boys. Angel being the sweetheart she is, is a model for younger kids clothing, Maximum is a model for adult clothing. Fang or Nicholas is now a PA after quitting his last three jobs due to his bosses non-stop flirting with him.

Liam price is now 17 the same age as Maxine, Brandon, and Monique. Kelly and Ben were newly turned 11 year olds. None of these six heroes knew that they were all among each other in the same building. The doctors who had helped them didn't realize they had sent them to the same building.

Although these six kids still had their wings they never let them show to people it was a message that had been put in all their heads by the doctors before they had woken up. Little did they know that would all soon change.

Story:

Max's pov:

"Maxine go to your dressing room you have a bikini shoot in five!" Brigid nearly pierced my eardrum with her obnoxious nasally voice.  
"Yeah yeah I got it your highness." God I just loved messing with her it was so easy.  
Her face got as red as her hair, which for all of you who don't know her hair is a bright almost neon red. She screeched sounding like a hawk swooping for his prey before she stormed off, her nine inch platforms clicking against the ground as she did. I couldn't help but laugh as I marched triumphantly to my dressing room. Only when I got there did I realize the new makeup artist lady would be here today.  
When I got to my dressing room she was humming to herself in a cheery tune that even made me more happy, she turned when I walked in and I couldn't help but feel like she looked familiar. She was beautiful though. I smiled at her cheerily and her smile got ten times wider.  
"Hi I'm Monique Ramirez I'm the new makeup artist and hair stylist and fashion designer and OMG you're gorgeous I love your hair oh my bad I have to get you ready." She chuckled to herself and I just smiled  
"Yeah you don't want the red headed fury after you" I retorted sarcastically as she burst out laughing. That made me smile even more.  
"That was hilarious oh my god you are so funny!" She stated as she pulled me over to the seat. I sat down as she started to torture me I mean start my makeup. She put on a grey smoky coloured eye shadow with black eyeliner and a layer of mascara. She looked at my face as if it was a test and she had to concentrate to get the right answer.  
"You don't need any cover up or foundation your skin is naturally beautiful." She chuckled  
" uhmmmm thanks" wow great reply max, but she chuckled anyway  
She went back to work on my face. She applied a light pink blush and then put a nude coloured lipstick on me. She smiled like she had just won the lottery then started tormenting my hair.  
She brushed through at least twice before spraying three different products in my hair. Pulling out a curling iron and a ribbon? She started to pull my hair into a tight pony tail. She started curling my dirty blonde hair into tight little curls. Before I went to go get my outfit she wrapped the ribbon around the ponytail tying it into a black bow. I looked in the mirror and smiled, she did really good i would hand it to her. Then I went to go get my outfit. I turned quickly see Monique standing there I forgot that I haven't introduced myself yet.  
"By the way I'm Maxine Collins."

Monique's POV

As I waited for Max to come I hummed softly to myself. Hearing the door open I turned around to see the most stunning girl I've ever seen. She was tall but not overly tall and had a stunning complexion, her smile revealed perfect teeth, but I couldn't help but think she looked familiar. I brushed the though away quickly.  
Smiling I looked her over and introduced myself.  
"Hi I'm Monique Ramirez I'm the new makeup artist and hair stylist and fashion designer and OMG you're gorgeous I love your hair oh my bad I have to get you ready." I chuckled and upon hearing her comment I couldn't contain the laughter.  
I pushed her to her seat getting her ready. Once I finished with her eyes I couldn't help but notice her complexion was perfect.  
"You don't need any cover up or foundation your skin is naturally beautiful." I chuckled as I realized I was calling her skin beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about this chapter it's really short

disclaimer: I do not own the maximum ride series

Liam's POV:

Walking around the corner to give Brigid her coffee, there was a girl. She looked around his age, her hair curled in a ponytail with a black bow that made her hair look almost like a little kids first day of school hairdo. Getting closer she was even more stunning, his breath caught in his throat looking at her. She looked familiar but I couldn't place from where, whatever. I didn't realize how close we were until I ran straight into her.  
" I am so so sorry i wasn't looking where I was going." Was her response, she spoke as if it was her fault. She quickly stood up, wiping off her... Bathing suit.  
" no it's my fault, I wasn't looking ohh god I'm sorry about your outfit." I looked over her and saw Brigid's coffee spilled all across her black and red bikini. She just chuckled in response as she opened the closet door again, after just walking out of it. She came out a second later wearing an all black bathing suit with a white buckle on either side on her bottoms. She was toned and slim and rather tan. Just then Brigid decided to bless us with her presence *gag*.  
" Liam, there you are I've been looking everywhere for you." She practically purred in well what I'm assuming she thought was a seductive voice.  
"Uhmmmm yeah excuse me I've got a shoot to get to so Brigid maybe you should be a professional and not flirt with your PA and maybe we'll let me get through." I still didn't know her name but I felt like I knew her.  
" ohh Max sorry didn't see you there, Liam where's my coffee?"  
"Right here" max chuckled as she said it. Brigid turned to her in a confused expression as Max handed her the dripping bathing suit.  
"Yeah we kinda had a little run in, literally. Sorry I'll get you another one." I said turning around as Brigid squealed at the feeling of the wet bikini in her hands, Max just turned and laughed as she walked next to me in silence until she waved goodbye going into the photo room.  
I turned to go get Brigid's coffee, for the second time that morning. Still wondering why that girl seemed so familiar. All of a sudden out of no where another girl came out of a room labeled Max, I assume it's her dressing room, but she came crashing straight into me.

not again

Max's POV:

I had just picked out my bathing suit and walked out of the closet carefully shutting the door behind me, suddenly I felt burning hot coffee spilled all over my new clothes. I looked up to see a rather handsome man standing there looking almost horrified.  
" I am so so sorry i wasn't looking where I was going." I quickly responded not knowing who was at fault here. I got up from my place on the ground which I didn't fully remember falling but I was probably distracted with the coffee all over me. I tried to clean of my bikini knowing it was no use and it needed some time in the washer machine, not entirely my taste anyways was all I could think of.  
After I got up he quickly started apologizing, his eyes still locked onto my bikini which was now dripping all over the floor, all I could do was chuckle. He got all flustered when he realized one, he was staring two, he was caught staring. I couldn't help but blush under his gaze. What is wrong with me I never blush and I get stared down on a daily basis! After getting a better look at him I realized how familiar he looks but I couldn't place where I might have known him from.  
I went back into the changing room wanting to get out of the hot coffee covered swimsuit as soon as I could I quickly changed into a black bikini with white buckles on the sides. When I came back out Brigid was coming over. She started to flirt with Liam, I think that's what she said his name was anyways.  
"Uhmmmm yeah excuse me I've got a shoot to get to so Brigid maybe you should be a professional and not flirt with your PA and maybe let me get through." Realizing my presence was still unknown to her, I spoke up. She started talking about her coffee and I handed her the soaking bikini. I laughed upon hearing her squeal in disgust and turned and walked to my shoot in comfortable silence with Liam. At my photo room I waved him goodbye and walked in with only one question on my mind.

Why does everyone seem so familiar?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Maximum Ride :( or any of the characters

Sorry about the wait I had to get some inspiration, also sorry about last chapter it was quite short, reviews are welcome thankyou :)

Monique's POV:

After cleaning up the dressing room and all of my makeup, i decided that I really needed a cup of coffee. I was up way too early this morning trying to get ready for my new job. Brigid, I think that's her name, although I think max's name suits her more, told me there was a coffee room on this floor. Hmmm where to look, where to look. Aha! I found it after wandering the halls for about ten minutes and realizing I probably looked like a lunatic to anyone who saw me.

I turned the corner quickly after chugging down two quick cups of coffee and then eating a granola bar because well it's almost lunch okay don't judge, but then I ran into a wall. Wait the wall moved... CRAP! Not a wall, not a wall.  
" I am so so so sorry oh my god, well at least I put my coffee down before leaving otherwise you would have been covered and coffee then I would feel even worse, and oh god are you okay!"  
He looked slightly panicked and I couldn't help but chuckle at that, that's the same expression max gave me when I first started talking to her and I'm pretty sure that's how everyone looks at me. He quickly recovered though and stood up again and looked at me and he looked really quite familiar but no he doesn't Monique you're acting crazy again. First with max then with... Wait I never got his name!  
" I'm sorry I probably should have paid more attention this is the second time I've done this today, I'm shocked Brigid hasn't fired me yet." He sounded slightly amused but he didn't really show all to much of it.  
" it's all good, by the way I'm Monique. I'm the makeup artist so I probably won't see you much, but hey it's worth knowing a few faces around here. I know Max and now you although I still don't know your name?"

Liam's POV:

" it's all good, by the way I'm Monique. I'm the makeup artist so I probably won't see you much, but hey it's worth knowing a few faces around here. I know Max and now you although I still don't know your name?" Dang! This girl just said that all in one breath and oh yeah I never said my name and she looks like someone I know. I can't place her and what the heck your imagining things Liam! You don't know everyone!  
" I'm Liam, Brigid's Personal assistant." She smiled and her teeth shined against her mocha colored skin.  
" I better be going I've already spilled Brigid's coffee, then ran into someone else so I better get her coffee. It was great meeting you hopefully see you around."  
" yeah see you, good luck with Brigid!" She slightly yelled after me and I couldn't help but chuckle.

I went into the coffee room again and grabbed Brigid's caramel French vanilla coffee, which actually doesn't sound all that appealing to me but, hey everyone's got their taste, Brigid's is just exceptionally terrible. Not that I would ever tell her.

I knocked on Brigid's office door hearing her giggling which meant she had someone in there with her and I probably didn't want to know but she is my boss so...  
"Come in" her obnoxiously high voice squealed towards the door.  
" your coffee Ms. Dwyer, sorry for the wait."  
"Thankyou Liam dear, this is Dylan. He's interested in some of our pieces and needs to be shown to the modeling room. Would you mind taking him please." I cringed at her calling me dear as she batted her eyelashes which made Dylan practically swoon which okay that's gross she's like almost thirty and he looks like he just turned twenty.  
" sure come on right this way." Once we left the room he looked back towards the door,  
"Dude your boss is hot, you know that right?" Okay he may look like he just turned twenty but he acts like he just turned fifteen.  
"Umm, if you are into that type of stuff but she seems like she's totally swooning over you so maybe she'd go out with you..." I really wanted to get her to stop flirting with me so.. I was desperate, get over it.  
"Dude every girl wants me, I mean have you seen me, rich, sexy as hell. Who wouldn't want me?" Cocky as hell, that's kinda irritating. The weird part about that statement was that after he said that my thoughts immediately went towards Max. I just hummed hoping he would think I was agreeing with him instead if thinking I was being a jerk and being smart and figuring that hum was actually covering up what I really wanted to say.  
"Here's the shoot room, one of our models Max is in there right now."  
"Let's go in, I wanna see the so called magic happen."  
Quickly and quietly I pushed open the shoot rooms door and lead Dylan to the far corner of the room waiting for Max to come out in her new outfit, apparently Max had already finished her bikini shoot and for some reason i was glad about that. Now Dylan wouldn't stare at her in her bikini.

The shoot door opened and in stepped a stunning looking Max.  
Damn! She looked beautiful...


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the wait, been busy with school...  
Anyways on with the disclaimer  
I *sigh* do not own maximum ride or the characters sadly. Thank you to those who reviewed and to those who liked the story. Now on with the story!  
Oh yeah reviews would be greatly appreciated as well as ideas  
Now we can go on

Maxine's POV:

The bikini shoot went as usual nothing fun happened except for posing for the obnoxiously bright camera. I was now on my way to go get changed into the next outfit for the shoot which was themed for evening wear and great just my luck, I have to wear a dress. Although I will say it's a cute enough dress.  
I stepped back into my dressing room where Monique was waiting for me. I still wasn't used to seeing her in the room yet but it seemed much less empty with her there so I don't mind.  
"Hey"  
"Oh hey you, how'd your shoot go. You must have blown them away because of how pretty you are, but maybe they're used to seeing you like that so maybe you didn't but anyway here hold this for me. I think I'll just put light colours on you so that your face stands out more in contrast to your dress. Here let me see the curling iron again."  
All that in one breath jeez that girl can talk wow.  
" the shoot went well" was all I could get out before she was tugging at my hair and twirling it around the very hot might I add, curling iron. Fifteen minutes later left me standing there with gold and brown eyeshadow with eyeliner on the top lids and mascara. She put a little bit of blush on me then left me to get dressed.  
Going into the dressing room I grabbed my long black lace sleeved dress that went down to my feet with a slit showing just above my knee on my right leg. Zipping it up and fixing the quarter length lace sleeves I made sure that my hair, which was up into a half up in a braided bun and half down in curls, was still in tact. After seeing that my dirty blonde hair was still in perfect condition I stepped into the shoot room. Instead of just having my photographers like usual I noticed Liam and some other guy standing out of the door. Looking around to make use I had not other audience I saw a small little figure sitting in the back of the room slightly hidden by shadows with a book in front of her.

Liam's POV:

Maxine looked stunning, her hair was all curled and hung neatly at her back and the dress showed all her highlights. Her curves looked perfect in the dress and the fact that it was black made me like it even more. Looking over at Dylan I saw his jaw was open and suddenly I got defensive and started talking to distract him from looking at her.  
" so this is the shoot room where Maxine's photos are taken"  
"Dude she's hotter than Brigid, I'm gonna talk to her."  
"She's about start a shoot you have to wait until she's done." Attempting to stall was my only other option although I could tell with this guy it was no use. Luckily Maxine looked distracted, following her gaze I saw a little girl at the back of the room. How I hadn't noticed her before confused me but I was more focused on trying to figure out who she was. Suddenly she rose up and  
"Mama, You look so pretty!" So that's who she was. She stepped out of the shadows into Maxine's open arms giggling. She looked like such a cute little girl with the same shade of dirty blonde hair as her mothers and dark almost obsidian black eyes.

Huh? Weird they were the same shade as mine.

Dylan's POV:

This Maxine girl was hot, like Angelina Jolie hot. Now I see why Brigid hadn't wanted me to see her because she was ten times sexier than Brigid was. That Liam kid seemed very distracted by her too but I could see why. She sure was a sight to see. I watched as a little girl called her mama and ran into her arms. Realizing she was probably dating someone or that she was a single mother kind of made it harder. She definitely wouldn't be looking for a short term relationship like most girls with her looks were, she would want someone for that girl and realizing that I wouldn't even be good with that I hesitantly put her in the back of my mind. I'll just stick with working my charms on Brigid, but maybe Maxine would be interested.

I'll have to think about her, see if she's worth the kid being there too or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the really long wait I've been catching up with school and being sick. Ugh being sick is awful. I'll have the next chapter up a lot sooner than this one was I swear. Reviews are as always welcome. Disclaimer: sadly maximum ride is not owned by me and I don't own any of the characters except for sweet little Liliara I do own her. Liliaras POV: I walked up to my moms work quickly excited to see her at work. I never really got chances to see her during her shoots especially since I was always in school and she had Nina our babysitter come pick me up a lot. She's so devoted to what she does it's admirable and she loves most of the people she works for, except for Brigid. I love seeing her at work though, it was fun and sometimes she would let me dress up in the new kids clothes. I made friends with the two kids who dressed for the children's releases their names were Ben and Kelly. They were really sweet and we always took turns picking out clothes for each other when I came in. Kelly was so innocent, most of the time, she loved wearing dresses and skirts. Which I didn't mind so much when she put me in them but sometimes I just liked jeans or leggings and sweatshirts. With that said I would never pass up an opportunity to wear clothes that just came out. Ben likes wearing plaid though but he does have good taste when It comes to me and Kelly's outfits. They were my closest friends even through school just because I was friendly at school didn't mean that I was as close with them as I was with Ben and Kelly. I had an early day at school today and I told Kelly that I would visit next time I had one so I just waited until my mom came out for her next shoot so I could tell her that I was gonna be in the kids section but then when she came out in the dress I just wanted to hang out with her a little while longer, until Brigid comes in telling me to go away. Maxine's POV: "Lily honey what are you doing here so early? Did Nina speed through the red lights again?" I asked her chuckling normally it would be at least another five minutes until she even came through the building doors. She looked up at me with innocent eyes as she chuckled guiltily. I just picked her up spinning her around. She laughed openly and I smiled loving how she was so carefree. Sometimes I wonder how she does it. She continued giggling as I set her down on the ground and then I realized that we still had an audience. I turned to where Liam and some other guy stood. Grabbing Lily's hand I smiled down at her then walked down to where the two guys stood, noticing that the photographers still weren't back yet. I smiled at Liam which he returned just as brilliantly. I could feel Lily practically jumping with excitement, she loved meeting new people. Picking her up I turned to the other guy and raised an eyebrow trying to get him to actually introduce himself instead of staring which is really quite unappealing with him. Dylan's POV: As soon as she raised her eyebrow I turned on my charm " I'm Dylan I work for Stars, just on the other side of town. You must be Maxine?" I smiled my million dollar smile which always seemed to win the girls over. I watched as her eyes flitted questioningly to Liam to which he just nodded. I was kind of curious as to what that whole scene was about but I just kept milking my charm. "Yes I'm Maxine, and what might someone from Stars be doing on this side of town, I thought you all stayed where the rich kids stayed?" Her eyes held amusement and I saw the little girl in her arms beam proudly at her mom. Guess I have to turn up the charm. "Well normally us rich kids like a change sometimes, besides we were looking to buy some pieces from your company" I will admit I was slightly irritated that my charm wasn't working on her. Liam's POV: I could tell the frustration in his voice and I couldn't help the silent little chuckle I let out and Max looked over at me smiling. I smiled back at her, then suddenly the little girl in her arms whispered something to her and she set her down. The little girl suddenly came running up to me. "Hi, my names Liliara but everyone calls me Lily, I'm nine." She stuck her hand out I knelt down and took her hand smiling introducing myself. "My name is Liam, I don't really have a nickname sorry. I'm 17." She chuckled at me before launching herself forward hugging me. That was kind of unexpected. I hugged her back then she backed up her obsidian eyes sparkling with happiness then turned to Dylan and just smiled before looking back up to her mom. 


End file.
